


Daybreak Café

by Tatergattler



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, I have no idea what I'm doing so bare with me lmao, Manditory Coffee Shop AU, Natsuki's PoV, They're in college i guess or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatergattler/pseuds/Tatergattler
Summary: Everyone's been talking about this place for a while now.Let's see what all the talk's about then.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> now, i realize i'm starting this while i already have another project i've been neglecting since uhh...december last year, but uhm...hey, i'm still writing stuff and stuff, plz dont get mad or something lmao

I shifted the weight of my bag slightly, primarily to get the force of several textbooks off of my bruised shoulder, dumb papa...

I looked up at the building before me.

'Daybreak Café'

I've heard nothing but praise from other kids at school, and I just really had to see for myself if this place lived up to the apparent following its been getting.

Appearance wise, for the talk of the class, it didn't look special at all. Just a simple sign, a neon sun behind the bold, wavy letters, snuggled comfortably in the middle of a strip mall in the center of town.

Just like me, though, judging by the appearance is the exact way to make a mistake. Several boys at school who called me a trap learned that lesson pretty swiftly with a small cost of a few teeth. I kept this in mind as I pushed my way into the door.

Oh, wait... It's a pull...

Clearing my throat and avoiding any eyes that may have been on me at the time, I pulled the door open and made my way inside.

The first thing that hit me was the signature scent of coffee. Warm and relatively comforting. The stuff tasted bitter as hell, but I'd rather be dead than to claim the smell wasn't pleasant, because it really was.

The visuals were that of a comfy, cozy, darker lighting, shades of brown everywhere making everything easy on the eyes. Especially for those who haven't gotten used to the glaring sun yet. In a way, it just whispered 'safe home'.

Behind the counter was a strawberry blonde with radiant blue eyes and ruby bow decorating her hair. She didn't seem to be much older than me... Also she was holding in laughter... Ggh...

"Whats so funny?" I asked in my tough tone, approaching the counter in an aggressive manner. The girl quickly put away her smug face, in exchange for a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just... Ehe, I've made the same mistake more times than I can count on my hands." She twiddled her fingers while looking away in this... Frankly adorable manner.

She cleared her throat and stood up straight, giving me a more genuine smile.

"So! What can I whip up for you today?"

Ah... Crap... I honestly hadn't though of that...

"Uhh... I... It's my first time here, sooooo... I don't really know..."

"Ohhh! You really look like you have a sweet tooth, right?"

I blinked. "I mean... I'm not really a fan of bitter tastes anyways..."

She clapped her hands together with stars in her eyes... "Then I'd say you try the Cream Chocoffee! It's sweet enough to make the bitter of the coffee actually really pleasant! It's my go to for waking up!!"

She really looked excited and passionate...

"I uh... Sure... Then..." I stammered... Great, that face was way too hard to say no to.

"Awesome!" She chimed, poking the order into the screen in front of her. "Anything else you're feeling?"

"Uh... Maybe a... Iunno... A cookie..?"

"Ohh! Solid! Chocolate chip..?" The girl went back to poking her screen. 

"Is that even a question?" 

"Hehee, good answer!" She giggled cutely as she finished up with that. "Will this be it, or you feel like treating yourself to more?" 

"Eh, I'm scrapped for money right now, so that's it." I sighed, crossing my arms. "N-not that I'm incapable, or anything..."

The girl flashed me a small smile, a number popping up on a screen facing me. 

"Thanks for dropping by! Hey, you go to the school in this area, right?" 

I dug into my bag for the money I had scrounged up from looting the couch, along with the miniscule allowance papa generously allowed me to have.

"Uhh... Yeah, what about it?" 

"Me too! Though I haven't seen you around, which makes me kinda upset cause you look cute! I bet you have a ton of friends!!" 

I paused and looked at up at her with a blank expression...

"I...uh...You're... You're right! I have a ton of friends! I'd say I'm pretty popular myself!" I puffed my chest out slightly, going along with the lie.

I really wasn't popular at all...

The girl seemed to believe it without a doubt in her mind as she gasped

"Really?! What's your name?! I can't believe I hadn't heard of you! ...Also because I need it for the order, ehee... " 

If I was in a Manga or anime, I'd have that massive sweat drop right now...

"Uh...Natsuki."

"Natsuki? ...Yeah, I really haven't... Then again, you're a freshman, right?" 

"You think that cause of my size??" I paused a moment. "I'm a sophomore, dummy..."

The girl just responded with a playful bop to her own head while giggling.

"Ah, my bad, my bad! Anyways, that's super weird cause I'm a sophomore too!"

Oh. Great...

"I'm Sayori! Maybe we can hang around later, if you'll give me the privilege!" 

"I uh... I'll...I'll think about it." I muttered, handing her the money. 

She did a laugh similar to a 'fufufuu' as she put the cash into the register and tapped a few more buttons. 

"Allllllrighty then! Make yourself at home, it'll be ready before you know it!" 

Sayori flashed me a wide smile before moving to work on my order. 

Taking a step away from the counter now, I took a more careful glance around the lobby. There were a few people here and there, none of which seemed to be bothered by Sayori's loud, cheerful tone. Must've been common place. 

One girl caught my eye though. Purple hair and eyes, sitting alone in the corner, reading through a textbook while writing things down every once in a while. Taking notes, I'd assume. 

She seemed too absorbed into her studies to care about anyone else, so I figured it'd be alright to sit at least near her. Just so I didn't look like some loner. 

Unfortunately, the moment I plopped myself down, the sound caught her attention and she glanced over at me. 

I just pretended to not notice her gaze and pulled out my phone to occupy myself and seem less... Unsavory..?

The girl didn't say anything and went back to her books. She was really pretty honestly... 

I glanced at her book and saw several numbers. Math it seems. Wonderful... Looks like she was brushing up on....something...

Speaking of, wasn't there a Math test coming up soon..? 

I just sighed, rubbing my forehead, opening my phone's browser to muse through some Manga online.

...

Okay, can't focus right now... Why? The reason surprised me. 

The girl behind the counter, Sayori, had really caught my attention. She was bright, cheerful, and happy, it was almost contagious. But also it seemed a bit... Too genuine. Like she was just putting on a mask. 

Well, from my knowledge, working front like that, one would have to be extremely agreeable and pleasant, but... I don't know, something felt off about her. 

...And I'm totally not thinking about her cause she's cute, which she was, but I totally wasn't thinking that! 

I grumbled and ran my fingers through my bangs, before someone placed something on the table I was at. 

Glancing up, I saw Sayori flashing me a wide smile.

"Here it is! I hope you like it!" She chimed cheerfully before turning to the other girl, the purple haired one.

"Whacha workin' on, Yuri?" 

The girl glanced up at Sayori and gave a small smile in return. 

"I'm wanting to make sure I understand thses functions for the Math test later this week." Yuri replied in a smooth, mature tone.

Sayori blinked and laughed nervously. 

"Oh... That IS this week isn't it..?" 

"...You've been forgetting to study, haven't you?" 

"Heyyy, it's not my fault! Numbers are hard!! I can barely count money in a timely manner when I'm working register! 

"You're really something else, Sayori." Yuri mused with a small giggle, another customer coming in through the door cueing the strawberry blonde to quickly say a 'later' before quickly making her way back behind the counter. 

"Hey hey! Welcome!" 

...So, Yuri and Sayori are in the same grade as me... We must have different classes cause I don't recognize any of them... 

"What? No, that's not right!" A voice caused both me and Yuri to look up at the desk. Sayori was holding a small slip of paper, scratching her cheek awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am... But really! This coupon's uh... Already 2...3 weeks expired..."

"My son gave this to me for my birthday last month, and I intend to use it!"

"Eeehhe... I'm... Afraid that's... Kinda not how this all works..."

"What do you mean?! It's a coupon! It gives me a specified item for a reduced price! I think you're the one who doesn't know how this works, young lady!"

"I mean... You're not wrong, but, like... It's... It's expired..."

"But my son gave this to me!!"

"E-either way-"

"This is ridiculous. Where's your manager??"

"E-eeh?! U-uhhahaa... I'll... I'll go fetch her..." Sayori murmured, backing off and heading behind some doors. Yuri and I glanced at each other.

"Ignorant children these days..." The jerk of a customer muttered loudly.

I felt my hands clench a bit...

Sayori came back out with another girl, seeming like the same age as Sayori, though she was taller, with her hair tied back in a ponytail with a white bow.

The customer crossed their arms, narrowing her eyes at the new girl.

"I said get your manager, not a co-worker."

"I _am_ both Manager and co-worker, ma'am." The girl spoke firmly, crossing her own arms. "What's the problem here?"

"Your cashier refused to accept my coupon!"

"Let me see it, then." The girl held out a hand and promptly received the slip.

She didn't need to look at it for even a second before gently tossing it aside.

"Sorry ma'am. The coupon is expired and will no longer work."

"My son gave me that coupon!!"

"How kind of him. Too bad you didn't use it before the expiration date. Doesn't matter what you say, we cannot accept that coupon. End of. Now, do you want to order or not?" 

"Can I get a discount for subpar service?"

"Actually, you can walk out that door behind you for the low low price of free. I'd say that's a hard bargain."

The customer gasped loudly.

"How rude!"

"You're right." The manager spoke in a dull tone. "How rude of you to walk in here and harass my cashier for turning down an invalid coupon from an incompetent adult who forgot how to read dates."

The customer didn't say anything else before leaving.

The entire Cafe was silent for a moment before the manager turned to Sayori. They were talking softly between themselves, but I could barely make out their conversation.

"Are you okay, Sayori?"

"I'm...I'm fine."

"Promise? You can take a small break to recollect yourself. I can handle register for a bit."

"N-no....don't worry about it. I'll be fine! You have your own work to do, Monika."

Manager Monika hesitated before nodding softly, gently patting Sayori on the head before leaving through the doors she had came from.

Sayori took a deep breath, shaking off any excess nerves before she idled behind the register, still obviously shooken up by the encounter.

Yuri seemed to hesitate as well before returning to her studies.

I idly took a bite out of the cookie I had just remembered I had gotten.

Remembering there was also a drink that Sayori had put together for me as well, I took the cup into my hands, looking the beverage over. That Cream Chocoffee or whatever was iced. Interesting..

Taking a small sip from the straw, I blinked as the flavor registered in my mouth.

I'll have to come by more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am not dead.

_'Natsuki~ <3'_

I've been staring at the cup cover ever since class finished. I had long since thrown the empty cup, but I held onto this brown piece of... Whatever material this is... 

...Sayori really did that...

Her handwriting was messy, but cutesy in a way. I'm more surprised she added the heart. Then again, thinking about it, she seems like the kind of girl to do this kind of thing.

"Sayori really is something else, isn't she?" A voice piped up behind me, causing me to whip around, only to see the manager of Daybreak herself glancing over my shoulder at the item on my hands. She was in pretty casual attire, still sporting that ponytail and ribbon. "Monika." She introduced herself.

"...Natsuki."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, whatever, I don't care." I grumbled, shoving the cover into my bag.

Monika sat down, pulling out a handful of textbooks, eyeing my small plastic bag of cookies I whipped up about a week or so ago. I made sure to ration them, seeing as I bare ever get the opportunity to cook in general. 

"Mind if I have one?" She asked innocently.

"...I made these... These are mine..." I paused... "But only cause I'm not in a sour mood. Don't get the wrong idea, don't let it get to your head, capiche?" I asked, breaking a cookie in half, then breaking one of the halves into a quarter, offering one to the new girl. She took it with barely noticable hesitation, gently popping the piece into her mouth.

"How did you enjoy the place?"

I blinked. "...It was alright... I guess... Not that I have much experience to go off of, or anything."

Monika giggled lightly, flipping open some pages. "I see I see. I hope you do come by again. Sayori seemed to take a liking to you, judging by how she wrote your name... Natsuki, this is really good! I could just offer you a job almost!" 

I tried to hide my face... I didn't want to admit it, but... No, whatever.

I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at her. 

The manager seemed to almost shrink under my gaze, probably sensing my lack of trust, which, by the way, is completely warranted, since I still knew nothing about anyone there.

"Look, if your cooking is as good as this tiny sample I've had the pleasure of tasting here, then, I can see about your employment."

"...Wage?"

"Same as Sayori. Modest, Decently higher than minimum."

"Hours?"

"Flexable."

"...Benefits?"

"As much as any half decent business worth their salt."

"Sooo, barely any?"

"What? No, those are scum. I'm talking businesses who actually care about their employees."

"So, the magical, fabled kind that barely exists?"

"....Awfully pessimistic, but yes."

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Not the kind of conversation I was expecting after class...

"...I'm open to the idea."

\--

"Ooh! Hi Natsuki!" Sayori happily chimed as I walked through the front door, waving past that purple haired girl from yesterday. Yuri, if I could remember. Kinda hard to forget hair like that.

I just waved back as the taller girl turned to glance at me. She just gave a quiet smile before turning back to Sayori and finishing her transaction.

Just a moment later, I was up. Sayori's smile was bright. Almost too bright.

"Welcome back!! What's it today?"

I just laughed a bit, scratching the back of my neck.

"Uhh... Same as last time, I guess." Not feeling too creative right now I guess. Sayori didn't think twice and only gave a sympathetic giggle

"Don't worry, I get like that sometimes too!Price is on the screen! Feel free to leave the money on the counter, I gotta pop into the back super quick!"

I blinked as Sayori pranced over and playfully kicked open the door leading back to where I could assume the kitchen was... Maybe. I know nothing of the layout, but...

I counted out the money and placed it onto the counter, next to the register before moving to sit down in the same spot I did yesterday. That girl, Yuri was seated at her own same spot as well.

Sayori came back out with a few bottles of... Whatever that was, placing it behind a counter before quickly picking up the cash I had left behind. A moment later, she flashed me a thumbs up.

"Is she always this energetic..?" I asked Yuri, trying to strike up a conversation. May as well seem at least a but social...

Yuri didn't respond at first, opting to finish wherever she was in whatever book she was reading before glancing up. "As far as I've seen, yes... Is that a problem..?"

"Oh, what? No! No it isn't! I just... Was curious."

Yuri hummed before turning her attention back to her book.

Not one for conversation, is she?

I sighed to myself, glancing up to watch Sayori work behind the counter, humming an unknown tune to herself.

Everything seems... Normal.

As much as I don't want to admit it, I may or may not be growing fond of this place. Though, how am I going to keep getting money to pay for my drinks... Papa's going to be less than understanding, that much I know.

A poke to the forehead broke me out of my thoughts. Sayori flashed me a kind smile as she place my drink and cookie down in front of me before bouncing over to Yuri and delivering her own drink. The purple haired girl hummed in thanks, not glancing up from her book at all.

The barista glanced at the door, seeing that no one would be coming in anytime soon, and plopped herself down next to me with a soft sigh.

"So, I heard you ran into Monika earlier!" She chimed towards me, her smile nearly blinding.

"I uh... Yeah, I did..."

"You should totally work here! It's not often Monika just offers a position like that! You must've made some real good cookies!!"

"T-they weren't even that good, shut it... But... I'll think about it... My....parents are uhm... Difficult."

"You still live with your parents?"

"Is that a fucking problem?!" I spat. Sayori immediately shrunk back. Whoops...

"Sorry sorry sorry!! I should've worded that differently!! I don't think it's an issue at all!!"

"Ugh, whatever. I'll run it by Papa and we'll see."

Sayori just nodded, opting to stay quiet. I really feel like I messed up...

After a few moments of silence, the door jingled as it opened. Sayori popped up from her seat and gave the newcomer a wave as she made her way behind the register. 

"Hiya! What can I get for ya?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, shorter chapter than what I'd like, but it's something, and I'd rather upload something than nothing at all, soooo...
> 
> Also, at the time of uploading this, my birf is 3 days away so Yay I guess or something. Woo-hoo..?


	3. Chapter 3

"You look so cute in an apron!" Sayori beamed at me as I readied up for my first day on the job. Bright and early. Luckily, being up at the butt crack of dawn isn't something I'm not used to, so a minor schedule change around this time is nothing.

That and I'm more than surprised that Papa was... Agreeable... For once...

\--  
"You? Getting a job?"

"I mean, it was offered, and I thought I could maybe pull in some money..."

"Yes, 'Pull in money', Paah! ...Yes... Yes! Ahem, whatever. Do whatever, I don't care."

\--

The kitchen here may have been nothing to gawk at, but for me it was my own little plot of the universe, where I could really do as I feel. Who knew getting a job like this could feel so liberating?

After a quick run though of everything I needed to know from Monika, she smiled softly and moved to join Sayori at the counter. Now that she didn't need to be stuck back here anymore.

Was it really just the two of them in this business? Surely there must've been others... Maybe I'll ask later. A handful of small orders came in and I got to work. This kitchen's gonna come to life!

Most of what I've been whipping up so far have been a few cookies, some cooked sandwiches, toast, maybe a pancake or two? Monika has added a few things to the menu prior to my employment, almost as if she knew just how far my abilities went... Kinda odd, but... Maybe she's a jood judge of character or something. I didn't dwell on that train of thought for too long, less I let those eggs burn.

Lunch break rolled around not too soon after. I feel like I should've been at least a bit tired, but I'm still happily working away, whipping up a warm lunch for myself for once. I've gotten the a-okay from Monika to use the ingredients here without having to pay. Bless.

Sayori was also taking a break, sitting back here with me while Monika worked register during a lull in the business of lunchtime.

"Does anyone else work here or is it just us?" I asked, idly buttering bread before placing a few slices onto a pan.

"Mmh? No. Just us." Sayori replied, smiling softly.

"Huh... Must've been a nightmare to start up."

"No it really wasn't. Monika inherited the shop from a family member, though... I can't remember who exactly, but Yeahh... Just us."

I let out a hum as I placed a few other items onto the pan, already savoring up the scent of the sweet smelling kitchen.

"So, Whacha Makin?"

"A sandwich."

"What kinda sandwich?"

"A warm one."

"...What kinda warm sandwich?"

"....One that's made in a pan."

"What kinda warm, pan made sandwich?"

I turned and looked at Sayori. She had the biggest shit eating grin I've ever seen. It was a bit of a trip considering that was an expression I didn't think Sayori would be wearing, but here we are.

"A sandwich that is going to be consumed. By me."

"What kinda--"

"Sayori! I swear to all things holy, I will smash your head in with this exact pan!!"

Sayori laughed heartily, holding her stomach. "Sorry, sorry! You're kinda cute when you get annoyed!"

I felt my face heating up... No, not here..!! I quickly turned my attention to the exact pan I had threatened her with literally seconds before.

"W-what's the big idea with that?! Are you flirting with me?!"

Sayori paused. The sound of the sizzling food being the only thing filling the room.

"...Well, I'm gonna go help Moni with the desk! Enjoy your warm, pan-made sandwich what you will consume!" She chimed, leaving the room before I could ask her any more questions.

...I blinked before turning back to my cooking meal. I rarely every get an opportunity like this, and I'm not going to let any of it go to waste.

After a bit, Monika came into the kitchen, musing around for something. She started up minor small talk while doing so. 

"Everything going okay, Natsuki?" 

"Just fine."

"Great! You're doing really good, by the way. Lemme know if there's anything you need."

The door shut with Monika leaving. 

"...Good chat." I sighed, turning back to my sandwich, poking it with a spatula.

-*-

_HappiThot: Heyyyy! You all wanna hang out tomorrow at like, 3????_

_MoniKawKaw: I'm still not happy about that user haul, Sayo..._

_MoniKawKaw: I don't know why you refer to yourself as one, you're like, the purest person in this chat._

_MoniKawKaw: I'm free for a meet up, by the by._

_HappiThot: Fufuu, I've deceived you all! Behold, HANDHOLDING!!!!!!!_

_U REEEE: I'm open after class._

_MoniKawKaw: I can't believe.._

_U REEEE: Sayori, why did you change my name **again**? _

_U REEEE has changed their name to Yuri._

_HappiThot: Eheeee..._

_Yuri: No tea for you tomorrow._

_HappiThot: Awwwww!!_

_Tiny: I guess I'm free_

_Tiny: I'll have to convince Papa. Also, Yuri, I didn't know you were in this chat_

_HappiThot: Natsuki, that username is cute!!! Yuri's been a friend of ours since high school!!_

_Tiny: Ah. Also, fuck off_

_Yuri: Natsuki, be nice._

_Tiny: Fuck off **please**_

_Yuri: No tea for you either._

_Tiny: Pffh, fine. Never liked leaf soup anyways._

_Yuri: You take that back while you still can._

_MoniKawKaw: Natsuki, temper yourself._

_Tiny: Or what? You gonna suplex me? With those noodle arms??_

_HappiThot: Hey nowww_

_Yuri: I may not be physically fit, but I'm more than capable to teach you a lesson about respect, you 3ft Gnome._

_Tiny: Hit me with something I haven't heard, Watermelon Chest_

_Yuri: Is that all you can come up with? Attack me with my breast size? You realize I've already grown numb to such comments. Try harder. You're pathetic._

_HappiThot: Awww they're bonding!_

_Yuri: Sayori, no._

_Tiny: Sayo, seriously? Whatever this is dumb, I'm going to bed._

_Yuri: As much as I hate to agree with the local child, it is getting quite late, so I shall be signing off too._

_Tiny: Yuri's dumb!_

I locked my phone and tossed it towards my nightstand and flipped onto my bed. The amount of vibrating afterwards was satisfying. More than it really should've. 

The front door slammed shut. Great. Hopefully he'll leave me alone for once...

Footsteps...more...he's coming up the stairs... 

I held my breath as he passed my door. Seems like he's just headed straight for bed. Thank goodness...

I snuggled into my blankets a bit more, breathing a deep sigh. Maybe things will change, now that I have a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter kinda sucked but uh...
> 
> ...
> 
> Yeah,whatever...
> 
> At least the texting part was fun.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down at where we all agreed on gathering.

A green park in the middle of town that housed several square acres of lush grass and other greenery. Funnily enough, the picnic tables were numbered, but as odd as it was, it was convenient.

I double checked the table's own ID.

S09

Right then. Nice to know I'm early, and not actually sitting and waiting at the wrong table. Well, time to entertain myself until the others arrive.

I pulled out my phone and booted up a dull tower defence game. It wasn't much, but it did its job well; kill time. I only made it 10 or so waves in before someone else sat down at the table, pulling my attention away from the virtual invasion.

"Ah. Uh... Hey... Yuri."

The girl didn't respond, only opting to shoot me a rather antagonizing expression. The nerve...

"Still pissed over last night? Really? You're no fun at all, huh?"

"Oh, so that's what you want to start with, you little brat, is that it?!"

I suppressed a smirk.

Bring. It. On.

"I don't know, Tits McGee, is this all something you're gonna flip an utter about?"

"Again with my breasts! What are you, some tiny little perverted mistake?!"

"Wh- I am NOT perverted!"

"You didn't deny being a mistake."

...

"...That's none of your business, breasts for brains...."

Yuri, seeing that she apparently hit a nerve, continued...

"Ah, I see, your parents never taught you any manners, is that it? Hmm? Never taught you to keep to yourself and not eye other girls bodies like that?!"

"Enough about my parents, Yuri." I spoke up in a bit of a more serious tone... I didn't like this anymore.

Yuri seemed to consider her options before sitting back down. When did she get up..?

I'm not really one to get hurt from some playful verbal sparring, but she just had to hit where things really stung didn't it..?

"Ah, Yuri, Natsuki." Monika joined us not too soon after, sitting down next to the purple haired girl. She seemed to pick up on the tense atmosphere almost instantly.

"Uhmm...did you two already get into an argument?"

"She started it!" Yuri pointed at me.

"She didn't stop it." I pointed back at her.

"Wh- You expect _me_ to pick up after your messes?!"

"Y'know what? If you're offering, you may as well go ahead and kiss my feet while you're at it!"

"What makes you think you have any right to be in any status above me, you snot nosed cruton?!"

I couldn't hold back my laughter. I'm pretty sure Monika was a bit concerned for the general situation...

"Whaaaahaaa!! Snot-Nosed Cruton?! Okay, okay, that's really freaking new, holy shit, oh my lord, oh god, aaahaaa!!"

Yuri didn't seem pleased that I was losing it over her insult, but seriously?

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!!" Sayori voice chimed behind me while I tried to get my shot together.

"It's no problem, Sayori! I'm glad you could make it!" Monika bounced up and gave Sayo a hug. The coral haired girl only giggled softly while hugging back. Seems like Monika was happy to change the subject away from our own bickering.

I mean, fair enough, I guess.

"Sayo, why'd you ask us all to come meet you here anyways?" I asked, pocketing my phone. Yuri seemed to put our battle on hold too.

"Ehh?" Sayori huffed, sitting down next to me while Monika returned to her seat next to Yuri. "Why? Do I need a reason?"

"I mean, I was under the impression we were going to discuss something...? Maybe..?"

"Pffh, naw, don't get the wrong idea, Tsuki!" Sayori laughed, waving off my assumption with blinding causality. Or maybe that's just because she already whipped up a Nickname for me... "I just wanted to have a day to send with my friends! And that includes you too!!"

"Sayori, I do appreciate that trait about you that allows you to make quick friends, but you barely even know Natsuki..." Yuri sighed.

"Hey! What do you think I am?"

"Someone I don't trust yet."

Ggh... The nerve...

"Don't mind her, Natsuki! She's just a bit cold with new people! She's really nice though! And smart too!!"

"I can second that." Monika added in. Yuri seemed to retreat behind her hair.

"...You two are far too kind.." She murmured quietly.

"You deserve it though!!" Sayori chimed in without missing a beat, digging into her bag and pulling out a notebook. "Anyways, it's been a while since we've played Mashed Stories!!"

Monika seemed to brighten up to the idea while Yuri silently groaned to herself.

"...I'm sorry, what now?" I asked.

"Mashed Stories!!" Sayori repeated, helplessly.

"It's like... Telephone, but you write a story with a group."

Telephone... "Oh, that one game where everyone whispers a code or something..?"

"Along the same lines, yes."

Sayori was already scribbling down a few lines.

"Same rules as last time! Up to 5 sentences!!" She smiled, sliding the notebook over to Yuri, who begrudgingly took the script into her hands and started reading what Sayori put down. "Yuriiii, come onnnn, I'm gonna take it seriously this time!"

"And not throw in Thanos randomly..?"

"He was a pivotal character in the story last time and you can change my mind otherwise!!"

"Sayori, you had him accidentally blow up a town because he had a Clapper system installed in his house..." Monika sighed, shaking her head with the memory, though she had a fond expression. 

"...Ehee...eh...okay, I concede, I concede, you're right.." 

"Wait, a Clapper system? Like when you clap twice to turn your lights on or off?" 

"Yes. Exactly."

"Holy fuck, that's... Like, Comedy gold..."

"See?! Natsuki gets it!!" 

"Fools' Gold."

"...Meanie." Sayori pouted. 

I had to turn away to keep myself from staring at her cheeks... And to maybe hide my blush.

The notebook had made its way over to Monika, who was now reading what Yuri had added to Sayori's starter.

"Sooo, what's it got so far?" I asked, a bit curious.

"Shh!! No talking about the story while it's being written!" Sayori playfully bapped me on the arm.

"You never told me about that rule, dummy!"

"I just did!" 

I was only able to narrow my eyes at her before Monika passed the notebook to me. Great. Okay, let's see...

_In a hidden town, deep in the mountains, was a young girl who wished to reach the stars. Every night, she would lay down on the roof of her home, staring up and admiring the wondrous infinite. This town had never felt like home to her.///As the days passed, the girl began to log the sky, noting patterns, consistencies, and variables. Weeks passed, she'd slumber during the day to study by moonlight. The town began to fear her, claiming she had to have been studying witchcraft over the course of the night, and a few sought to exile her.///People tend to fear what they cannot understand, and as weeks turned to months, the town only grew more wary of her and her odd scriptures. One day, she was indeed exiled from her home, from her town, her community. But she was not afraid. Betrayed, but fearless, she wandered into the mountains, not shying away from the unknown, but rather embracing it._

I glanced up, seeing that the other girls were already absorbed into their own conversation already. I wasn't expecting this kind of thing to happen, but... Sayori called me a friend... I'll roll along with this, but... It was because I felt... Pity for her, and not because I was lonely... Nope... Not at all...

_One night, out in the wilderness, while studying the heavens above, she noticed something with her notes, her drawings. An eureka moment hit her like whiplash and she scrambled to piece together what she thought was too clean to be a coincidence. As she thought: The stars were a map. To where, she knew not, but she knew the stars would lead her home._

Satisfied, I let out a small huff and slid it over to Sayori who took the book into her hands while she finished up laughing about something with Monika.

"Wait, lemme grab some snacks!" She chimed before reaching into her bag and just so happened to pull out a family sized bag of chips. 

Oh hell the fuck yes.

She plopped it unceremoniously onto the table with a gesture that obviously conveyed 'Have at it' while she started to catch up on the story.

Mmhmm, don't mind if I do!

...Maybe I didn't have to be so lonely anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done did it, I did. I done did it.

**Author's Note:**

> :upside_down_face:


End file.
